Newcomer
by preciousjewel101
Summary: Arianne wakes up with a coin in her hand, a backpack, and twin daggers made of celestial bronze. As night comes a star speaks to her. "Go to Camp-Half Blood and find your destiny" At camp Arianna tries to find her godly parent but everyone thinks her dad is Zeus because she can control lightning but she is sure it is not Zeus. There's a problem though.She can't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently thought of this and decided to make it into a story!~ So enjoy and REVIEW!~ I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!~**

Arianne's pov

I woke up. It was dark and I think I was in an alley somewhere. Where am I? I said it was about somewhere in the evening and night was beginning fall. Next to me was a coin, backpack and 2 daggers laid in a neat pile. I racked my brain where was I?, how did I get here?, who am I?, and how old was I? wait.. I'm 17! at least I remembered something about my past. I stood up my legs seemed wobbly as if they hadn't moved in a long time I tried remembering family, friends, or even pets. Nothing... I looked at myself: layered sweater top, combat boots, and short-shorts. All of a sudden I felt like running more than anything. I shook my head and started running. As fast as my legs could take me

_"You didn't think you'd get away so easily did you?"_

A raspy voice said from behind me I whirled around and saw an empousa grinning or as much as an empousa can grin anyway.

_"A child of the night ehhh... always the tastiest" _

She said as she lunged for me. I didn't know what happened next, my body moved on its own as if it knew what to do. I picked up the daggers and did a round house kick and then stabbed her in the gut, but that wasn't enough so I picked up the coin and flipped it and it landed on top of my thumb my hand moved making a gun sign with my hands. Electricity poured out of my index finger in a single line but the energy was massive, right where her heart was I shot it a big hole in her heart.

I was radiating power and electricity, my finger still tingling from the electricity. The empousa looked at me and then at the big hole where her heart should be her eyes widened. "_i-..impossible... a child of night has never been able to control electricity"_ and off of that happy note she crumbled into dust. It was my turn to be shocked I didn't remember a thing about this power.

I heard a laugh. Not the evil kind of laugh, the kind of soft, tinkling laugh like a bell ringing. "Go to camp Half-Blood my child, there you will find happiness. I am sure and remember let your body lead you" I felt a kiss on my cheeks and my eyes grew sleepy. Long story short. I went to sleep and dreamt.

_"Go to camp Half-blood my child you will find your destiny there" a woman said to me she seemed to be the night sky and she looked very familiar. "Mom...?" I said breathlessly she smiled "yes child... yes"_

I woke up in the middle of a road. Wait a road!? People were gathering outside looking at me I could imagine the newspaper's" **"H****omeless girl sleeps on the road"** I shot up and quickly grabbed my stuff and hailed a taxi. Judging by the look of the city it was probably New York, I finally hailed a taxi.

"Where too? the driver said lazily

"cam-... Long Island pick your own strawberry farm" I said nonchalantly

The ride was quiet but it gave me a lot of time to think. When I finally arrived it was night and the stars seemed brighter than usual

"$30.45" he said

I panicked I forgot that we needed to pay money for cabs I looked in my backpack. Exactly the same amount inside I breathed a sign of relief and came out of the car. As the car drove away I heard a voice.

_"Come dear demigod an off spring of night herself! A wonderful treat that will be. Come so I can eat you" _the voice said

I groaned another monster what do I need to do? Hold up a 'eat me' sign? I did a spinning kick and hit it on its head. It roared and spewed out fire I was caught off-balance and burned a part of my leg. It was little but it hurt enough so when I walked it would drag me down. My daggers slid into my hands and I ran to it trying to find a weak spot, campers were starting to come outside awed at the sight of a girl fighting a monster. But I somehow knew that they weren't because they were demigods like me. I stabbed its head and this time it shot flames at my arm.

"Enough!" I muttered I picked up my coin and flipped it and a burst of electricity burst, but this time i moved my hands and by the time I was done the monster was cut in half. The campers were talking and looking at me.

"What is going on here!?" A centaur said pushing a way through the crowd. His gaze softened as he saw me "new camper" he said beaming he looked at the monster dust then muttered "Chimera..." A girl and boy were pushing their way through the crowds too.

"She killed a Chimera!?" The girl with blonde hair and gray, stormy eyes said the boy had jet-black hair with sea-green eyes. The girl was studying me as if this was a test. I suddenly felt nausea and dizzy the world was spinning and then everything went black.

**Done! I was in a hurry sorry about the grammer issues point out my mistakes and REVIEW!~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2 the new Phrophecy

**Here is chapter 2~ Enjoy and review Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

Arianne's POV

I woke up to the sun pouring in through the window. Wait. The window of where? I looked around to see a couple of beds, and medicine. I realized I felt better than I had when I fainted

"Easy there"

A voice said. I looked next to me and saw the girl from before I fainted, her blonde hair looking like gold in the sun

"Where on earth am I?" I said suddenly a little scared

she laughed "you're in Camp Halfblood" she gestured to her t-shirt it said Camp Halfblood in faded letters "it's the _only_ safe place for people like us.

"Demigods" I said

she looked surprised than regained composure.

"After your ready Chiron wants to see you, but meanwhile wanna tour camp?" she said

"yeah sure" I said and smiled "my name's Arianne what's yours?"

she smiled back "Annabeth. Nice to meet you"

I stood up and looked around for my back-pack, and coin, my dagger was right next to me on the bedside desk. She saw and then said

"its alright Chiron has them"

"okay" I said, already starting for the door.

Annabeth showed me the cabins first Hera's, then Zeus,I noticed Annabeth scowling when she said Hera but as fast as it came, it went.

Annabeth's POV

It was a lot of fun taking Arianne out and showing her around the camp, it was like her smile was contagious. With her it felt easy to smile and laugh and I... I felt like I already knew her, even though I've never seen her face in my life. After I showed her the pavilion, I took her to the sparring area and we sparred around. She was a natural, even though she kept on saying she didn't know where the daggers came from, it looked like her body was sparring for her.

I also didn't forget the lightning incident how she flipped the coin and electricity burst out of her finger. I kept on thinking I knew her like she was a close friend, one those people you can tell your life secrets to. After sparring I decided to let her meet Percy.

"Come on! Lets go meet my boyfriend, his name's Percy" I said smiling

she smiled mischievously "_boyfriend_, okay let's go meet him!" she said pulling me along even though she didn't know where his cabin was, I rolled my eyes

"not over there!, over there!" I said

"whoops!" she said "come on I wanna meet your _boyfriend" _she said

"okay, okay" I said pulling her to Percy's cabin

1 hour later... Arriane's POV

Meeting Annabeth was fun and 3 hours later we acted like we knew each other for years. I met her boyfriend Percy and said my good-byes because I had to meet Chiron, and I figured they might of wanted some _alone _time. I smiled running right into Chiron.

"uhh... Ann-.. Annabeth said that you wanted to see me" I stuttered nervously

He smiled warmly "nothing to be afraid of, just a quick... _chat." _he said beckoning me to come in.

I sat down in a chair and nervously played with my necklace: a black pendant with yellow, gleaming stars engraved on it.

"Child, why have you come here?" he said

"I... I don't know. Really... my mother said to come here" I said

He seemed to be thinking "who is your mother?" he said

I sighed tired of not knowing anything "I don't know 2 days ago I woke up on the streets, having no memory of what happened. There was a dagger, backpack, and a coin right next to me next thing I know is that I fall asleep and my mother tells me that I should go here." I said satisfied with my answer

"Are you sure that your godly parent isn't your father?" he said looking a little concerned about me

"Yes" I said a little irritated

"okay I'm going to look into this matter you can join the rest at dinner at Annabeth's table" he said.

I quietly excited and Annabeth ran up to me.

"How did it go?" she asked

I sighed "bad. I don't remember _anything_ untill 2 days ago _nothing, _friends, family, or pets. I can't" I said sadly

she smiled concerningly "well it'll all get better with just time" she said "its dinner you coming or not?"

After dinner Arriane's POV

Durring dinner Annabeth introduced me to everyone and I grew immediately friends with Piper, since we started chatting right away. It was time for the campfire, I noticed everyone smiling, laughing and singing suddenly a girl with wild, red hair started talking. It was like 5 voices at the same time and a green fog covered her for a second.

_"3 keys to unlock the one you call night,_

_without night it shall only be bright,_

_in a prison forged with love, and memories,_

_A jewelry so bright it will answer her frights_

_brighter than a god and brighter than Hermera **["hint *cough hint"]**_

_Aphrodite's comb something so beautiful it can only be found in the most adorable** [NOTHING ELSE RYMED!]**_

_Finally the black cat will lead you to something so old it has been forgotten by night herself_

_5 shall go on this quest water, brains, night, beauty, and light_

_start at the place where it all started, then go to the places that are not charted,_

_end at the place where you all call home, her destiny awaits now go._

And then she fell over. I panicked, was she dead? and most importantly what did this prophecy mean?

**I HAD to end it there it was 11:00 srry about that i will TRY to update tommarow PLZ review!~ :D**


End file.
